Godzilla (Monster Strike)
|-|Base= |-|Monster King= |-|Burning Godzilla= |-|Godzilla x Eva 13 = |-|Awakened Godzilla x Eva 13 = Summary A prehistoric creature having slept under the ocean for tens of millions of years, Godzilla is a radioactive monster created by Toho and licensed to appear in the videogame Monster Strike. The king of the monsters undergoes a radical transformation as he fuses with the power of Evangelion 13, gaining a slew of new abilities, increased strength and stamina, and an even more destructive temperament. Having been pushed to the edge in battle, the Godzilla-Evangelion monster hybrid transcends its limitations and enters a pseudo-evolved state: large halos appear over its head and two spears strike the earth as the newly-awakened form unleashes a roar, signifying the birth of this new god-like being and the coming of inevitable catastrophe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B | At least 3-C, possibly Low 2-C with Burning Form | At least 3-C, possibly Low 2-C with Awakened Form Name: Godzilla, Monster King, God of Destruction, Godeva 13, The New God, God-like Being Origin: Godzilla/Monster Strike Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kaiju, Monster, Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile | Godzilla x Evangelion Unit 13 Fusion Powers and Abilities: |-|Base, Monster King and Burning Godzilla= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled in stealth, Breath Attack, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Aura, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier), Non-Physical Interaction (Godzilla can interact with non-corporeal beings like Ghost), Statistics Amplification (Physical power, Ranged attack, Speed and Durability amplification), Rage Power (The angrier Godzilla is, the stronger his attack becomes), Transformation (Into King Monster and Burning Godzilla), Reactive Evolution, Heat Manipulation (As Burning Godzilla), Elemental Manipulation (Godzilla can control the Element of Darkness and Element of Fire), Damage Boost, Shockwave |-|Godzilla x Eva 13= Same as before, with Fusionism, A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier), Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion move), Super Ice Mass, Summoning (Anguirus and Moguera, Meteor Shower), Warp, Transformation (Into Awakened Form), Reactive Evolution, Elemental Manipulation (Godeva can control the Element of water) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Darkness based attacks, Fire (Can resist fire), Electricity, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon). Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Godzilla base form statistically ranks higher to characters like Space Death Worm 1st form, who can destroy a planet and Tsuchinoko who destroyed half of a planet with ease, the feat was calculated to be at this level), higher as Monster King | At least Galaxy level (Burning Godzilla statistically ranks higher than characters like Zeus, who was responsible to have created an entire galaxy with one of his hands), possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other characters like Brahma who created the universe, Mu who is said to be one with the universe and Chronos who is the space-time itself) | At least Galaxy level (Godzilla x Eva 13 Evolution statistically ranks higher than characters like Zeus, who was responsible to have created an entire galaxy with one of his hands), possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other characters like Brahma who created the universe, Mu who is said to be one with the universe and Chronos who is the space-time itself) Speed: Subsonic (93.64 m/s) travel speed with at least Supersonic+ Reactions and Attack Speed. Lifting Strength: Class M by sheer size | Stellar (Stronger than Justice Seeker Ashura) | Stellar (Stronger than Justice Seeker Ashura) Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class, higher as Monster King | At least Galaxy Class, possibly Universal+ with Burning Form | At least Galaxy Class, possibly Universal+ with Awakened Form Durability: At least Small Planet level (Survived attacks from other monsters on his level), higher as Monster King | At least Galaxy level (Survived multiple attacks from other monsters on his level), possibly Universe level+ with Burning Form (Can take attacks from other characters at this level) | At least Galaxy level (Survived multiple attacks from other monsters on his level), possibly Universe level+ with Awakened Form (Can take attacks from other characters at this level) Stamina: High | Extremely High | Extremely High Range: Tens of meters melee, Hundreds of meters with Atomic Breath. Standard Equipment: |-|Godzilla= *'None Notable' |-|Godzilla x Eva 13= *'Longinus Spears:' Upon evolving into its upgraded form, Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar obtains two red spears. *'RS Hoppers:' Two aerial mobile drones that constantly orbit Godzilla-Eva-13 Intelligence: Above Average. Expert combatant, understands humans, and knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: Water-based attacks | Water-based attacks | Nature-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Godzilla= *'Atomic Heat Ray:' A powerful beam made of radiation spelled by Godzilla's mouth. *'Mobile Explosion:' Charging ahead with its large body, wherever Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar comes to a stop will cause an explosion at its feet. Nearby enemies caught in the blast suffer. *'Lock-On Laser:' A standard attack. Godzilla swiftly fires an atomic ray at an idle opponent. *'Super Lock-On Laser:' Godzilla swiftly fires an stronger atomic blast at an idle opponent. *'Infinite Heat Ray:' A powerful red spiral attack that burns everything it touches. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Also known as "AGB", this special attribute prevents Godzilla from being affected by enemy attacks that may have an influence over gravity, such as portals or opposing barriers. |-|Godzilla x Eva 13= File:Geroar_energycirclem.jpg|Longinus Spears Hit File:Geroar_mobile.jpg|Mobile Explosion File:Ge13_lockon.jpg|Lock-On Laser File:Geroar_lockon.jpg|Super Lock-On Laser File:Geroar_pseudo-godzilla.jpg|Pseudo-Godzilla Wave Cannon File:Ge13_energycircle.jpg|Energy Circle File:Geroar_icecluster.jpg|Ice Cluster Meteor File:Ge13_superstrong_ice.jpg|Super Strong Ice Mass File:Geroar_agb.jpg|Gravity Manipulation File:Geroar_atfield.jpg|A.T Field File:Geroar_doublecircle.jpg|Anti A.T Field *'Atomic Heat Ray:' A powerful beam made of radiation spelled by Godzilla's mouth. *'Godzilla System:' Godzilla-Eva-13's Strike Shot technique. Activating this increases the monster's speed. *'Longinus Spears Hit:' Used to create a huge impact on the ground, creating a energy circle. *'Mobile Explosion:' Charging ahead with its large body, wherever Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar comes to a stop will cause an explosion at its feet. Nearby enemies caught in the blast suffer. *'Lock-On Laser:' A standard attack. Godzilla-Eva-13 swiftly fires an atomic ray at an idle opponent. *'Super Lock-On Laser:' Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar swiftly fires an stronger atomic blast at an idle opponent. *'Pseudo-Godzilla Wave Cannon:' Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar's Strike Shot technique. Lining up the attack with its target, the hybrid monster discharges a powerful wave cannon which consists of a wide atomic beam that lasts for several seconds. Contact is signified by large blue orbs that momentarily surround the victim in harmful radioactive energy. As these orbs appear in quick succession, the target can be damaged up to 40 times before the move ends. *'Energy Circle:' A giant ring of atomic energy briefly surrounds Godzilla-Eva-13 and damages nearby foes before dissipating. A nearly identical attack called "Energy Circle S" is performed in a very similar fashion, though it is used more during coordinated team attacks. *'Ice Cluster Meteor:' One of Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar's strongest attacks. The monster summons a meteor shower of up to 6 giant ice blocks to fall from the heavens, their ensuing explosions engulfing the screen in white while damaging multiple opponents at once. *'Super Strong Ice Mass:' One of Godzilla-Eva-13's more powerful moves. The fusioned monster summons a giant chunk of ice from the sky, causing it to crash-land on a designated target. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Also known as "AGB", this special attribute prevents Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar from being affected by enemy attacks that may have an influence over gravity, such as portals or opposing barriers. *'A.T Field:' Short for "Absolute Terror Field", an incredibly powerful semi-transparent barrier that completely surrounds Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar's body, is Highly resilient. *'Anti A.T FIeld:' A direct upgrade to its previous form's attack, two giant atomic rings briefly surround the monster and damage nearby foes before dissipating. The angrier Godzilla-Eva-13 Roar is, the stronger this attack becomes. Key: Base and Monster King Godzilla | Burning Godzilla | Godzilla X Eva 13 Notes: *This profile only covers the incarnation of Godzilla from Monster Strike. * Scaling for Monster Strike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Monster Strike Category:Godzilla Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Fusionism Users Category:Crossover Characters